Una discusion
by affy bp
Summary: Edward y Jacob discuten sobre quien ama con mas intensidad, ¿Quien ganara? ¿Edward y su amor por Bella? ¿O Jacob y su amor por Nessie? de todos modos, no debes provocar a un padre celoso, ONE-SHOOT BxE JxR


**Disclaimer:** Ni Edward, ni Jacob, ni nngun personaje me pertence son obra de la mente maestra de Stephanie Meyer. Hago esto por pura diversion

__

**Una discusion**

-¡Ya te dije que lo que dices es estúpido!-grito un Edward bastante molesto

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no lo es _chupasangre_!-grito Jacob del mismo modo que Edward, osea, Furico

-Jacob Black, no hay manera de que estes mas enamorado de Nessie de lo que yo lo estoy de Bella..-dijo Edward recuperando la serenidad

-Como si no lo hubiera, claro que la hay, después de todo ella es mi mundo. Yo solo vivo por tu adorable hija Edwar.._sanguijuela_-contraataco Jake, aunque aveces quería llamar a Edward por su nombre, su orgullo pocas veces se lo permitia

-¿Insinuas que Bella no es mi mundo entero? El amor es mas fuerte que la simple imprimación Jacob-replico Edward molestándose de nuevo

-¡Hey! ¡Yo amo a Nessie!-grito el

-y yo aun mas a Bella-agrego Edward

-Escucha _chupasangre_ sordo y cabeza hueca, la imprimación significa que yo **debo** estar junto a Renesmee, que jamás habrá fuerza en el mundo que pueda separarme de ella ni romper el lazo que tenemos-dijo son seguridad Jacob

-y eso que, ni tu ni Nessie tienen que hacer sacrificios para estar juntos, todo lo que tuviste que hacer fue esperar a que naciera y ¡Bam! Ya son almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas, en cambio Bella y yo pasamos ¡de todo! Sacrificamos muchísimas cosas y superamos miles de obstáculos, tu entre ellos-le recordó Edward

-¡Oye acaso te parece poco esperar a que el amor de tu vida tenga la edad suficiente incluso para entender que la amo!

-Como si tuvieras que esperar tanto, ella crece en días

-Ademas claro que hago mis sacrificios por Nessie, si no ni siquiera estaría aquí. Sabes lo difícil que es para un licántropo pasar todo el dia en una casa **llena **de_ chupasangres_-reclamo Jake ignorando el comentario de Cullen

-no mas difícil de lo que es para un vampiro saber que un licántropo amo y ama a las dos mujeres mas importantes en su vida

-No mas difícil que saber que las ama mas que tu-dijo Jacob y saco su lengua a Edward que repentinamente tuvo ansias de cortársela

-¡Nadie ama a Bella y a Nessie mas que yo!-grito Edward como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche

-hmm..talvez a Bella no, pero a Nessie estoy seguro

-¡Perro mentiroso!

-¡Sanguijuela celoso!

-¡chucho intruso!

-¡Chupasangre posesivo!

-El amor que yo siento por mi Bella es el mas grande que ha habido Jacob Black-canturreo Edward con autosuficiencia

-¡El amor que yo siento por Nessie es el mas puro!-se defendió Jake

-¿Qué hace que digas eso perrito?-Para este punto Edward ya no sabia si contenerse o matarlo

-Pues que yo nunca he querido asesinarla y beber su sangre

Matarlo. Si esa seria la mejor decisión.

-Golpe bajo animal-dijo Edward sonriendo burlonamente-Al menos yo la beso, no le cambio los pañales, asalta cunas pedófilo

Jacob bufo

-Pero yo no tendre que tener miedo de matarla cuando hagamos el…

Oh no…mal pensamiento Jacob Black, acabas de provocar toda la furia de un padre celoso

-¡Que clase de pensamientos son esos, mascota de pacotilla!-grito Edward furioso-¡Y yo que no me preocupaba cuando le cambiabas los pañales a **MI BEBE**!

Jake comenzó a temer por su vida…

-Edward, cielo, ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto Bella interrumpiendo la escena con una dulce niña de aparentemente unos 5 años de la mano

Edward y Jacob miraron a las recién llegadas con fascinación un brillo surgió en sus ojos

Edward apretó los dientes con fuerza

-Todo esta bien Bella-tomo a su esposa de la cintura

Jacob se acerco a Nessie y esta lo abrazo con dulzura, Edward solo los miro y se dedico a verificar que los pensamientos de Jacob Black hacia su hija fueran puros. Y asi lo eran.

-luego seguiremos con esto chucho, no creas que acaba aquí-dijo Edward mirándolo con recelo

Jacob solto una risa burlona

-Oh no, esto apenas empieza.

__

**S**i les gusto dejenme un lindo review y haganmelo saber;

si no tambien, se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos :D

fue una idea loca que llego de repente, y lo siento no se controlar mis locas ideas.

bye!

besos sabor tu Cullen favorito ;)


End file.
